


little girls and teddy bears

by cheshirejin



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever have one of those days were nothing you do is for the best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	little girls and teddy bears

crossposted from ff.net  
title:little girls and teddy bears  
fandom:Bleach  
characters: Yachiru  Kon  
rating: T  
:D  


 

As Kon was uncomfortably jostled around by the uneven gate of Ichigo running with him tucked between his sword scabbard and his horrifyingly sweaty entirely too masculine back his eyes were drawn to a sight that appeared as if the gates to heaven had opened to accept him

there before him was an angel. Her strawberry blond hair cascading over her shoulders, her black robes open to reveal the impressive slopes of her majestic mountains and the heavenly valley between. 

With a supreme effort Kon twisted his little stuffed animal body from its current unenviable position and launched himself toward those heavenly melons.

Pain and bitter disappointment followed soon after as Rengiku Matsumoto swatted him away from her like he was some sort of annoying insect, sending him flying through the air in the opposite direction.

Flying was not so much a problem for Kon, he could deal with whizzing through the air over walls and buildings of the soul society, it was landing that was the real bitch. And land he did, with a soft thump that rose clouds of dust for feet around him. "What the hell?" he heard a masculine voice say even before the dust cleared.

"That has to be the ugliest stuffed animal I ever saw, no Ikkaku, don't touch it. The ugly might rub off." said another, slightly less masculine voice.

"Whatcha got there?" asked a third voice as the dust settled some allowing Kon to see who these words belonged to. this voice struck terror deep into his soul and looking only confirmed his worst fear, the high pitched hyper cheerful voice had indeed belonged to the most dangerous of all creatures in the universe... a little girl.

He didn't have time to get to his feet and run before she grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up to get a good look at him.

"SHIT!" he cried as she looked at him startled by the sudden cursing. 

Holding him out toward someone a little further away from where they stood, she shouted out "Hey Kenny! This toy curses like Ikkaku , can I keep it?"

 


End file.
